NaruHina Secret Lovers
by HinataKawaiiDesu
Summary: There was a lot of drama going on inside me when Hinata had confessed to Naruto and he did NOTHING about it, so... I went through my mind. Maybe something DID happen, just behind the curtains. This is my idea of what had happened.


_Naruhina fans of the world! We all saw Hinata's confession, we all heard what she said to Naruto, we all got frustrated when Naruto forgot all about her confession, and especially frustrated when Sakura even confessed to him. Made it a little better that he refused her. But now is the question, why? Why didn't he do anything about the confession, and why did he refuse Sakura? But did he really not say anything to Hinata? This is a behind the scenes story of what I myself think should have happened after the confession:  
><em>

It had been rainy almost all day and the sun was finally shining. This was the cue for the repairs to continue. Everyone from Konoha had been helping eachother to rebuild the village as much as they could and they had never felt as reunited before. Everybody helping eachother being a family of sorts, and no one didn't get to share a conversation with eachother. Every day, like mission assembling, the chief for the village repairs, Chizune put different ninjas in different task groups.

There were two different kinds of task groups. One for repairs and one for recourses. There were about 50 posts in the first tasks group and 10 for the other one in teams of 5 people. Naruto thought this was a great opportunity to get to talk to everyone from the village since he wasn't hated the least anymore. Everybody treated him like a hero, and he was the fangirls' main target, which frightened him. He finally came to understand what a misery Sasuke had been in.

Even though Naruto had a lot of new stuff to go through, when he was alone his head was filled with words. Words which came from her lips. They repeated all the time. He remembered every word, and sometimes he mumbled them in bed:

_"This time I'm going to save you Naruto! I was always crying and running away before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times. But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I wanted to be at your side always. Your smile is what saved me. Thats why Im not afraid to die if it means I can protect you. Because . . . I love you, Naruto."  
><em>

Those words both stang him and saved him in the same time. When he was a child he got the impression that no one cared for him, until he met Iruka. He got more and more friends who supported him as he grew through the years. But he would never have expected this. That Hinata had loved him all that time? Really? He couldn't help smiling at that sometime. It meant the world to him. Hinata was the first to tell Naruto that she loved him to the bottom of her heart. He didn't know what he wanted to do about it though. He didn't know if he felt the same way about her.

That was exactly what stang him. The choice. Did he really not love her? And if he didn't, how was he supposed to tell her. He would never be able to walk into battle with the feeling that he had let Hinata down for not giving her an answer, never. He had to tell her. But what did he want to say? "How can yes and no be so different?" Naruto said to himself in bed.

Hinata had been muttering about this too. Her father had even talked to her about her actions on the battlefield after being told about what had happened by the blabbermouth, Kou Hyuuga, Hinata's caretaker under Pain's attack.

"I can't believe you were such a dishonor to our family, Hinata!" Her father yelled at her. "Please don't talk about it, dad, I really…" Hinata didn't get to speak out before Hiashi cut her off. "I won't stop before you give me an answer." "Father, please…" Hinata begged him. "How can I ever trust you again if you throw your life away like that again, maybe the next time will be the last." "You don't trust me anyway dad! You never did!" Hinata yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"All my life you have thought I was not strong, but you just never wanted to look at the big picture. You were only looking at my physical strength, thinking I need protection all the time, but I am not weak. I am strong. I am strong in another place. My heart is in its right place." Hinata said with tears running down her cheeks hitting the floor. "What are you… talking about?" Hiashi asked confused.

"When I was down there, I didn't know what I was doing at first, I just knew what I had to do. Naruto has always protected everybody else, and…" "Stop it right there, Hinata, that is no excuse!" "Let me speak out, dad!" Hinata yelled. Hiashi looked astonished at her as she continued. He had never heard her yell at him like that, to the Hyuuga leader. But why? "I wanted to protect Naruto for once, because, dad, I simply care too much about him. His life is precious to me, I love him, dad."

Hiashi was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was sure he was going to explode, but he didn't want to show her his anger. "Leave this room at once." He said to her with his eyes completely shut, and Hinata ran out of his room as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. She didn't run into her room since her whole family would find her there. Instead she ran out of the compound and through the streets being rebuilt. She ignored it completely and kept running until she got to the poor district where she she ran directly into someone catching her before she was hurt.

"Hinata… A-are you okay?" Hinata dried her eyes before he could see her crying like a baby. "I'm, f-fine…" Then she finally realized who was holding her, and looked up at him with a big blush. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun?" "You were crying." Naruto said gently to her wiping some of the tears she didn't get. "I-I don't want to t-talk about it, Naruto-kun, please." Naruto tightened his grip around her and asked her: "Can I show you something?" "I…" She didn't get time to refuse before he grabbed her hand making her squeak in surprise.

He took her with him out of Konoha leaving the village behind them which was a relief to Hinata. To be true, in some way, Hinata was only looking for Naruto. He was the only one she could talk to right now. He had always been there for her when she needed him the most.

hr

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand when they found themselves in a green shrine. Their feet were surrounded by blue flowers and they themselves were surrounded by oak trees. "This is the place I go when I want to lock the rest of the world out of my head." Naruto said. "And when I don't want anyone to know what I am doing. This is the perfect place to talk to someone else in secret." Hinata blushed about what he said wondering what he possible could be wanting to tell her. But then a thought came to her mind. "He wants to refuse my confession, doesn't he? And he wanted to do it here. But why? So no one can hear me crying, is that it?" "Why are you hanging your head, Hinata? Cheer up!" Naruto said putting a hand under her chin tipping it upwards.

"Why are you crying again?" Naruto asked noticing her tears. He took her hand and led her down to the forest floor allowing her to sit just beside him. "It's… my dad." Hinata said after sitting a while next to eachother without a word. "I told him about what I did… And said when I…" "Saved my life." "Wh-What?" Hinata said confused. "You saved my life down there." "But I was pathetic." "Your words down there meant everything to me, Hinata." Naruto said.

"You're the very first one to tell me those words. It made me so happy, I just couldn't express that down there. And when I thought Pain had killed you, I thought that I had lost everything that meant something to me." Naruto said holding both of her hands. "I wasn't sure before. But Hinata, you mean a whole bunch to me." "Naruto-kun… you…" Hinata said blushing with tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't believe what's coming out of your mouth." "Neither can I." He said giggling. "What I'm trying to say is, I actually think those words made me fall in love with you, just a tiny bit." His face then became a little sad. "But I never think I would be able to repay the love you have felt for me all that time, I can't possibly…"

"We can't Naruto, we simple can't… it's too… risky…" Hinata said. "My father doesn't approve of you being my boyfriend. I could see the frustration in his eyes when I told him what I said to you." "That's exactly why…" Naruto said. "That I'd like to make this our special place." Hinata got a weird look on her face "eh?" "A place where we can be alone from everybody, just sitting here and talk." "But Naruto, maybe the others will find out." Hinata said. "If a single person, even our own teams find out that we are together in this shrine, they will…" "We won't tell them." Naruto said. "This is our place, and our place only, and it will be our little secret."

"I'd… I'd like that…" Hinata blushed. "But are you really sure that you want to do this, Naruto-kun?" "Do what?" Naruto asked. "I thought you were in love with Sakura." "I thought so too before I heard what you said, but…" "But?" "But I realized that even though I have always loved Sakura, she never returned my love, she just ignored me. When you told me you loved me, I became so happy that I thought my heart was going to burst. I realized this was a circle. Sakura loved Sasuke with no love returned, I loved Sakura with no love returned. If I returned your love, the circle would be broken for at least the two of us. In the beginning I thought my feelings for you were just built out of pity, but they weren't. I soon came to realize that Sakura didn't matter anymore, neither did the circle. It was only you."

"You, you really…" Hinata said. "I love you, Hinata." Naruto said sweetly. Hinata couldn't help it anymore. Since he told her he loved her the first time in this conversation she had wanted to close her lips on his and now she had finally done it. A long almost everlasting kiss. A few seconds after she started kissing him, she found her and Naruto rolling around between the leaves and the flowers.

After they ended their kiss, Hinata cuddled up to Naruto listening to him whispering in her ear. "Remember, our secret only." "Yes, Naruto-kun, we'll be secret lovers, until the day the secret must finally be told." "We don't need to worry about that now, do we?" Naruto said nervous. "Hinata giggled at his nervouse comment in fear of her dad.

She hugged Naruto tightly watching the sun going down. She knew it was time to go home soon, but a moment as beautiful as this was too precious to ever end to any of them, though she had to go soon before her father would come looking for her. "Shall we head back to the village?" Naruto asked. "Just a little more." Hinata said faintly.


End file.
